1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process and a device for mounting a nasal rest pad. Said invention also concerns a spectacle frame comprising nasal rest pads mounted by means of utilizing said device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the spectacle industry, spectacle frames are normally provided with fixed or detachable nasal rest pads. The pads are applied to the sides of the nose through the weight exerted by the spectacle frame. When the rest pads are detachable, they can thus assume a position that can be adapted more or less closely to the shape of the wearer's nose, according to the amount of freedom granted to each pad. Very often, the pad can turn around a single axis, which only provides one degree of freedom. This is insufficient to allow a good adaptation on noses of various shapes and sizes, especially those having various flat or smooth forms, such as are frequently found among multiracial nations or countries where the populations are highly mixed. In order to overcome this drawback, opticians are often compelled to deform manually the support members of the pads, so as to adapt, as much as possible, each spectacle frame to its wearer's physionomy.
Another solution consists in giving a greater degree of freedom to the pad, through an appropriate mounting of said plate on the spectacle frame. French Pat. No. 1,167,045 proposes a ball and socket joint assembly of the pad. Due to this assembly, the pad can swivel in several different directions in space, which allows a good adaptation of this pad, under the effect of the weight of the spectacle frame and the lenses, to the shape of the wearer's nose.
Nevertheless, the mounting or assembly described in the abovementioned patent also comprises a support arm for the pad, said arm being extended by a tail whose purpose is to act as an abutment, in order to limit the amplitude of the swivelling of the pad. This limitation can prove to be troublesome, especially for particularly flat noses.